Sweet Sixteen!
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: In honor of my birthday! Ruthenia takes a tour in Konoha and what she wants is quite awkward.  Can I bring my favorite couple together? Warning: Slight Ruthenia/Sai. Main, SasuSaku.


**New story in honor of my birthday! Review please, it is my birthday and no flames because it also my birthday.! **

**

* * *

Sweet sixteen**

"Welcome to Konoha!" A blonde girl exclaimed as she threw herself on me as if she knew me for ages. I struggled to get out of her grip but another blonde threw himself at me and now I was sure I had suffocated.

"Let go of her dobe." A cool voice said harshly.

"Baka! You're killing her!" Sakura punched the whiskered blonde in the face.

She then ripped the blonde's arms off me, smiling nervously.

"Pig! You should know better!" She scolded then I almost ran as the pink-haired girl hugged me too.

"Sakura." Sasuke glared, she pulled herself away and shook hands with me once more.

I waited for Sasuke to make some kind of greeting and waited… Nothing.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"I just saved you from dying." He mumbled.

I stood in front of the group, they had a weird look on their faces as if they were hiding something. "Well…" I started.

"Well, um…" Sakura hesitated.

"Should we take a tour Ruthenia-chan?" A voice said behind me, I could feel his warm breath fanning over my shoulder and his hand already pulling m waist.

"SAI!" We all yelled a the pale artist as I punched the lights out of him.

***Pause***

**_I am Ruthenia, an author on fanfiction that loves writing about Sasuke and Sakura. This much is obvious and I am writing this fic because today, August 18th__ is my birthday and *whispers* This is about how Sasuke and Sakura got together on my birthday and so this my birthday present… Magnificent! Warning: Slight Ruthenia/Sai pairing._**

***Play***

I was walking with Naruto in the village, like a date but I would never call it that. I mean, who wants to get hit by a gentle fist? Trust me, it is not that gentle as them Hyugas call it.

His hands were behind his head and he was grinning sheepishly, I noticed it.

We passed the Ichiraku ramen shop and I was surprised Naruto had acted as if he hadn't seen it. "Naruto? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, me? O-of course! Are you worried Ruthenia-chan?" He tried to change the subject. I shook my head in denial and continued walking by his side.

Something was up with those ninjas, usually, they were always fighting or gambling, drinking…Wait! Where was the Hokage? I had an appointment with her!

"Where's Tsunade-sama?"

"Uh, You want Ice cream? Of course, right here there are your favorite come on!" Before I could respond, the blonde pulled me away into a store. He's going to pay for that later.

.

.

.

I didn't get my revenge on Naruto but I had assigned someone special to take care of him.

"Did you finish the job Sakura-chan?" I grinned.

"Yep!" She grinned back, then her face turned into one of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing." She lied.

"Come on, I write fanfics and I know your emotions."

"Oh…It's about… nothing. I'm fine." She lied again.

"Sakura, is it about Sasuke?" She gasped at my words. Jackpot! Of course!

"Yeah.' She sighed. "He read many fanfics about him and I and still nothing. He had been the same Sasuke although he has been acting a bit strange, but that's not a good sign." She then whined the rest of her sentence.

"Sakura, I know you won't give up but just give him some time." She looked at me as if I had grown three heads.

"four years is enough. I'm going to…um… I'm going home. Sorry Ruthenia-chan, later we'll have some alone time." She vanished.

"Speaking of some alone time." The same voice again.

I turned around, ready to punch him again.

"No, I'm not doing that, trust me." He put his hands up in a defensive manner.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he always has something up his sleeves.

"I just want to have some time with you, as… a co…as friends." He finished.

"Oh, ok Sai. If you try to pull anything!" I warned.

"I'm not going to." He hid a smirk. "I know you'll be falling for me anyways."

"What was that?" I thought I heard him say something but I didn't know if I was right.

"Nothing, let's go." He slipped his pale hand in mine, I agreed and we left.

.

.

.

The day was boring, except when I was with Sai, he was acting like a …gentleman?

He was… nice? And he didn't make any perverted jokes about taking me?

That was a first but I couldn't buy it yet. Tomorrow will be my birthday and now I had to get some sleep. Hope tomorrow won't be too troublesome.

.

.

.

So, I woke up, a bright smile on my face. I had slept over at Hinata's mansion. The whole night, I had felt as if someone was watching me and I was right. Sai was looking at me sleep. Really, was he this bored? Or did he like me? Whatever it was, he was changing for the better. I haven't heard him call Naruto dickless and Sasuke an ice cube with a stick shoved up his ass. Really, how did he?

I have not seen Sasuke, not since he went home early when I first arrived. I have not seen Sakura either but I couldn't worry about my favorite couple today, it was my birthday!

.

.

.

I have made myself look clean and pretty, today I was going to have some me time and enjoy my sixteenth birthday, away from the United States and away from some crazy friends looking for alcohol and a good time. I got to meet the cast of Naruto instead!

And so I walked in town and have not seen anybody, civilians and others but not a single ninja from the rookie nine.

They were up to something and it wasn't like them. I thought about seeing Sasuke but he would be sulking somewhere alone with his sharingan and his brother's tomb.

Poor him…

I stumbled into someone but I didn't look up.

"Sorry." I muttered to the stranger.

The stranger sighed and pulled my wrist.

"Ruthenia." His deep voice called me. No way! That asshole!

"If you're going to insult my skills as an author, do it fast." I glared.

I could've sworn I heard him gulp, then he sighed and began.

"I-I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not paying any attention to you and I am sorry for insulting you…" As Sasuke continued, I recorded what he had said on my cell. Oh yeah! Talk about oocness and confessions!

"And I'm sorry if you deserved to be treated differently and I didn't." He panted.

"Good. If only you could repeat those same exact words to someone else?" I smiled slyly.

"What? You forgive me?" He hoped.

"Of course Sasuke! Now… Before I let you off the hook. You have to promise me something." I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Promise first." I pressed.

"Ok, promise." He nodded.

"You're confessing your love to Sakura-chan tonight."

Maybe it was because it was my birthday, or maybe because Sasuke had promised or maybe it was because I had a sharp dagger pointed at his neck, Sasuke had agreed.

I rubbed my hands evilly, my plan so far working. I know I had told myself today was going to be about me but I just couldn't help it! It was Sasusaku for God's sake!

.

.

.

I was suppose to go to Sasuke's mansion tonight at eight o'clock and I was already there at seven-fifty nine. That was so weird and unnecessary but what the hell!

I heard lots of shuffling behind the doors and of course, I had heard a baka.

Something was wrong but I was human and I had no chakra so there was no damn way I was about to burst through the door-

"Anybody hurt?" I burst open the door and met with nothing but darkness.

"SURPRISE RUTHENIA! HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" a numerous number of people yelled and I didn't miss the warm kiss on my cheek.

"Sai…" I whispered, and I was happy he was not rushing things.

So everyone wished me a happy sixteenth birthday, even Sasuke!

Well, now I was spying on him while everyone was partying and drinking.

I grabbed a bottle of sake and when I had opened it, a condom popped out and a small note read: use protection!

I gritted my teeth at that. So sake could make anyone do anything tonight uh.

Sakura was sitting comfortably on one of Sasuke's loveseats, her head down, she was wearing a pretty red dress and matching heels with sparkles. Her hair was down on her shoulders and she hadn't looked more beautiful.

Where was that bastard Sasuke? I had lost him again!

I spent the night searching for the Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard with the stick shoved up his ass and with no such luck.

So, I decided to open my presents instead.

First one from the Hokage! It was a special ticket to Konoha every year and a VIP!

Sixteen bottles of sake, I was underage! But I didn't say that earlier at the party.

Next one was from Team Gai. Tenten had given me Kunais and other dangerous weapons. Dangerous I tell you! As expected, Lee wrote a poem.

Neji gave me… Byakugan contacts? Cool!

And Gai gave me a… Speedometer. I was not going to use it.

Presents after presents, I got a jar of bugs of colors of the rainbow from Shino. Awesome.

Also, got a nice dress with pink cherry blossoms from Sakura, a lifetime ramen coupon from Naruto and… "WHAT THE HELL!" I got the first and last sixteen seasons of Icha Icha paradise from Kakashi. Damn that pervert, but I was always curious.

Sasuke's gift was weird. He had given me the same present as Neji's. Sharingan contacts and…he had given me a motorcycle. A red glossy motorcycle! Awesome!

I ripped the note from the vehicle and it read: I have to break the promise, I can't do it. I love her, but I cannot tell her. Not now, anyways. She hates me.

"And if you don't, I'll… I'll take the motorcycle away." He finished.

"Silly Sasuke-kun, there is no need to threaten a poor motorcycle. Couldn't you just tell me as you said right now?" That was not my voice.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt as if it was the cutest thing ever. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss.

I heard a few clapping initiated by that troublemaker Kiba (Who had given me a cute puppy) and they had turned louder, the more the couple kissed.

Suddenly, two bottles of sake aimed for Sasuke's head, but he had grabbed them with his left hand. They broke apart and I didn't warn them about the bottle's content.

When I saw Kiba's ass on fire, I had known to get involved in things like that with Sasuke. He could be pretty scary indeed.

Sakura blushed and his her face in Sasuke's chest.

"This was the best present ever." I said to myself.

"Hey! Ruthenia, how 'bout a ride on your new babe?" Sai asked as he rode on my motorcycle. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Ok." I agreed quickly, jumping behind the pale artist and wrapping my arms around his torso. He was so warm, though his skin tone makes him seem cold.

I missed to see the smirk on his face but my eyes widened when I saw the many bottles of sake on the basket behind the motorcycle. I didn't know that night, Sai had meant him as the new babe instead of the motorcycle.

.

.

.

And so my short visit to Konoha came to an end, it was the best three-day visit I ever had! And also, Sakura got Sasuke to herself and it was time for me to leave!

As I hugged everyone goodbye and scolded Sai for what happened last night, My new white puppy rushed to me and licked my face. "Sally!" I rubbed her fur. So soft…

"Will there be a sweet seventeenth?" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone looked ecstatic except for Sasuke because he got stuck cleaning his mansion. But he didn't care afterwards since Sakura was there to 'help' him.

The blush on their cheeks proved it. To answer Naruto's questions…

"Of course!" I winked at Hinata.

**_A new couple might rose… Get ready oblivious Naruto!_**

**_Next time might be even better!_**

**_

* * *

_Kind of crappy, not my best work but I kind of rushed it! Please review!**

**P.S. I am in love with Charming Haruno and sorry about Sai and I. i just had to find someone to have fun with and he seemed like the right choice!**


End file.
